The Most Painful Battle
by TiaReh
Summary: Freeza foi derrotado por Trunks. Um novo horror tem início com o aperfeiçoamento de Cell e sua insana sugestão de um torneio. Mas a pior batalha de Goku não será contra o Andróide. Será contra seu próprio sangue.
1. Tempo Perdido

_Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT e DB Super são obra de Akira Toriyama. Nenhum dos personagens desta fanfic me pertencem._  
 _Mas claro que o Gohan não precisa saber disso :3_

[LEMBRANÇAS DE GOKU - INÍCIO]

A Terra já não vivia mais os tempos de paz pós-Vegeta. Tampouco sabiam os terráqueos sobre a imensa ameaça que foi o Imperador do Mal, Freeza. Este alarde limitou-se à Namekusei, onde Goku derrotou o ser mutante.

Dois anos após o ocorrido no planeta natal de Piccolo, Goku retorna ao mundo dos humanos. Não chegou a ver o jovem de cabelos lavanda acabar com o o andróide que um dia fôra Freeza. Nem com seu pai, o Rei Cold. Muito menos com a pequena comitiva que ansiava em fazer os terráqueos sofrerem. Ainda assim o conheceu e ouviu sua história. Qual não foi a surpresa ao descobrir que seu nome era Trunks, que vinha do futuro, que foi discípulo de Gohan...e que seus pais eram Bulma e Vegeta?

Ainda bem que estavam distantes dos conhecidos que vieram apenas para receber Goku na Terra. Caso soubessem de todo o ocorrido, a própria existência do meio-saiyajin estaria em risco. E ele chegou ao passado apenas para avisá-los da terrível ameaça que rondava, uma vez mais, a Terra.

Goku acabara de descobrir que Freeza não seria o único andróide a visitar seu mundo.

\- **Hey, Goku!** \- o rapaz careca e bem-humorado acenou, logo após o desconhecido ir embora em sua nave – **Quem era o seu amigo? Ele acabou com o Freeza sem suar!**

\- **Não o conhecia, na verdade.** \- Goku coçou a cabeça, rindo pela situação. Para logo em seguida voltar ao semblante sério – **Ele veio nos avisar de uma grande ameaça. Dois andróides extremamente fortes fizeram do mundo dele um verdadeiro inferno. Só que eles aparecem aqui, em nossa época. Ele veio do futuro.**

\- **E de quando ele veio? Não poderia chamar algum de nós para ajudá-lo?!** \- perguntou Gohan. Apesar de criança, ele entendia a teoria da Viagem no Tempo. Só não entendia como a teoria virou prática. Benefícios dos estudos intensos.

\- **Não, filho. No futuro dele...** \- Goku engoliu em seco ao lembrar das palavras de Trunks. Até mesmo seu filho... - **Todos nós morremos. Todos vocês foram assassinados por estas criaturas.**

O grupo de guerreiros olhou para Goku , abismado. Lutaram contra Vegeta – que agora tornou-se aliado -, lutaram contra as forças da Red Ribbon...venceram perigos extremos...para serem vencidos por dois pedaços de lata?!

A conversa demorou mais algumas horas. Piccolo, com sua audição apurada, ouviu todas as revelações de Trunks e contou tudo o que o grupo precisava saber. Ocultou o nome do jovem saiyajin, e sua origem. Também exxplicou que Goku, no futuro, não morreria assassinado, mas de uma doença cardíaca raríssima que, nos tempos atuais, não tinha cura.

\- **Daqui a três anos, em doze de maio, numa cidade que fica numa pequena ilha perto da Capital do Sul, eles surgirão. Isso acontecerá pela manhã. Sugiro chegarmos lá antecipadamente. Usarei este tempo para treinar o máximo que conseguir e aconselho vocês a fazerem o mesmo. Só apareça quem sentir-se preparado. Quem sentir medo não deve pensar em ir. Só vai nos atrapalhar.**

\- **Se fala isso, já deve estar com medo, Piccolo.** \- Vegeta sorriu, virando as costas e alçando vôo.

A partir dali houve um acordo: em três anos todos se reencontrariam. E o futuro infernal de Trunks não aconteceria naquele presente.

[LEMBRANÇAS DE GOKU - FIM]

Goku pensava naquele dia em que chegara à Terra, após dois anos no espaço. Perdeu dois anos de conversas, brigas e amor intenso com Chichi. Perdeu papos amigáveis e bem-humorados com Kuririn. Perdeu dois anos de convivência com seus amigos mais queridos, os irmãos que a vida dera-lhe de presente.

Mas acima de tudo isso, perdeu dois anos do crescimento de seu único filho. Este tempo não poderia ser recuperado. E sua alma doía com esta realidade.

Principalmente porque, dois dias após saírem do treino na Sala do Templo de Kami-Samá, Gohan foi pescar algo para o jantar dos Son. E não foi mais visto.

 _~TiaReh_

 _Esta fanfic também está publicada no Spirits Fanfics \o/_

 _Aw mai gaaaadh, minha primeira fanfic completa em capítulos!_  
 _(Porque sou especialista mesmo é em Songfics i.i)._

Aproveitem para explodir o like e comentar a mil \o\


	2. Antes e após 17 e 18

_Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT e DB Super pertencem a Akira Toriyama. Nenhum dos personagens são meus._

Quando os andróides 19 e 20 surgiram e atacaram exatamente no mesmo lugar que Trunks dissera, todos imediatamente os associaram aos monstros citados três anos atrás. Eram realmente fortes e ainda tinham a habilidade de sugar o KI de quem quisessem. Yamcha foi o primeiro a ser nocauteado e, se njão fosse por sua _força vital_ *, estaria morto.

Goku, Gohan e Piccolo dirigiram-se para a cidade, mas o saiyajin criado na Terra não conseguiu prosseguir com a batalha; sua doença começava a se manifestar, e piorava à medida em que ele teimava manter-se na forma de Super Seiyajin. Gohan percebera isso e gritou para Piccolo que Goku não estava fraco por um golpe, mas sim pela dor no coração.

À esta altura, todos sabia quem era Trunks e o que ele fazia ali. Vegeta também descobriu isso e, no fundo, sentia-se orgulhoso por ter um rebento tão poderoso; Trunks era um herdeiro perfeito.

Mas a hora para brincadeiras já não existia mais. Vegeta concentrou-se e, em minutos, tornou-se também um Super Saiyajin – para o espanto geral. Derrotou o Andróide nº 19 em pouquíssimo tempo. Mandou que levassem Kakarotto dali e cuidassem dele; afinal, queria cobrar sua dívida de luta.

Bulma revelou que o andróide 20 era nada menos que o próprio Dr. Gero que, enlouquecido pelo espírito de vingança, transmutou-se em metade homem, metade máquina. Aquilo que eles perseguiam nas montanhas não era mais um ser humano. E o que encontraram no laboratório do Dr. Gero não chegava sequer a destroços do andróide-cientista.

Ao lado das peças quebradas e da cabeça destruída, os andróides 17 e 18 permaneciam de pé, olhando para o grupo de guerreiros como se fossem divertidos brinquedos.

 **\- Não podemos deixar que Cell vença este torneio maluco que ele inventou. Isso seria o fim! Seria muito pior que o futuro onde vivo! Não, eu apenas sobrevivo naquele tempo!** \- Trunks cerrava os olhos para não chorar, mas socou uma parede com tanta força que a destruiu.

 **\- Nenhum pânico vai nos ajudar agora, Trunks.** \- Goku falava com a maior calma que fôra capaz de produzir. Na verdade, ele estava muito animado com a ideia de um novo torneio. Não culpava nem mesmo Kuririn pela não-destruição da Andróide 18. Mas toda essa excitação não tirou de sua cabeça as palavras de Cell:

"- _Muito poder...guardado num olhar tão inocente. Pena que não é desperto._ " \- o monstro sorria de canto, olhando na direção de Goku. O próprio saiyajin pensou que o andróide falava dele. Mas antes de alçar vôo, Cell deu uma última olhada por cima do ombro.

Ele encarava Gohan.

 _~TiaReh_

 _*Força Vital - a maioria das pessoas confunde Ki, Cosmo, Energia Espiritual, Soma e etc com Força Vital (ou Vitae). NÃO SÃO a mesma coisa. Saiyajins como Goku e Gohan podem anular o Ki para esconder suas presenças, circulando numa cidade como pessoas comuns._

 _O exemplo mais clássico é a da Batalha entre Hyoga e Kamus, já na Casa de Aquário (Saint Seiya clássico): Hyoga, no final, já tinha esgotado sua Vitae. Seu corpo agia por vontade de seu Cosmo._


	3. Treinando com meu pai!

_Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT e DB Super pertencem a Akira Toriyama. Nenhum dos personagens é meu._

\- **Vamos treinar na sala do templo, Gohan. Temos que usar todas as armas que temos para vencer Cell.**

\- **Mas papai...você acha mesmo que posso ajudar? Não sou forte como você, ou o senhor Piccolo, ou Trunks...**

Goku olhou com carinho para o filho. Como alguém tão forte não sabia o tamanho de seu poder? Como uma montanha não tinha dimensão de seu tamanho?

Ele bagunçou os cabelos já um tanto rebeldes do garoto e riu, divertindo-se com a pergunta. Agaixou-se um pouco, para falar frente à frente com o menino:

\- **Você ainda é uma criança, mas já não é mais um bebê. Desde que o olhei pela primeira vez, sabia que tinha um grande poder escondido aí dentro.** – ele indicou o coração de Gohan, que abriu um imenso sorriso, mesmo estando rubro de vergonha. - **Portanto, não pergunta se pode ajudar. Explore essa força e descubra** ** _como poderá vencer._**

\- **Tá bem!** \- o garoto disse animado, enquanto vestia o uniforme de lutas comum aos saiyajins. Bulma preparou uma roupa daquelas para Goku e outra para o filho. Poderia ser mais útil que vestes comuns. Especialmente num local hostil como a Sala do Templo.

O ser perfeito projetado pelo Dr. Gero olhava a arena que criou para o torneio que tanto ansiava. Seria muito divertido...destruir ou salvar a Terra eram ideias irrelevantes para ele; o que queria mesmo não passava de uma boa, sangrenta e mortal batalha.

Só que aquele seu pequeno erro de cálculo não passou batido; deixar que os guerreiros treinassem...se um deles ficasse mais forte, a derrota de Cell seria questão de tempo. E isso ele não suportaria.  
Precisava apimentar as coisas. Se era sofrimento o que o Dr. Gero queria para a vida de Goku...sofrimento Goku teria.

Goku e Gohan entraram no lugar estranho e inóspito. Ali, um dia equivalia a um ano. Seria mais do que suficiente para aumentarem seus KI's e ficarem no mesmo nível que Cell.

O saiyajin mais velho explicou ao filho o que era aquele local e para que ele servia. Disse que mesmo ele não conseguiu ficar mais que três horas ali, quando tentou usufruir dos benefícios da sala pela primeira vez.

Mas não havia tempo para arrependimentos. Gohan teria de ficar ali um dia inteiro - ou um ano inteiro. Não era apenas um mero treinamento ou um passatempo. O futuro da Terra dependia de sua força e da força de seus amigos.

Não passou sequer por um segundo em sua cabeça a possibilidade de desistir.


	4. Sala do Templo e descobertas

_Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT e DB Super pertencem a Akira Toriyama. Nenhum dos personagens desta fanfic é meu._

Gohan sentia-se ao adentrar no local. Queria encher os pulmões de ar, mas não conseguia. Cada passo dado ali exigia um esforço ao qual ele não estava acostumado. Nem mesmo Namekusei tinha uma gravidade tão forte.

 **\- Como...pode existir um lugar assim em nosso mundo, papai? É como um monte muito alto...com uma gravidade muito maior que a de qualquer lugar da Terra!** \- o menino parecia bem mais que admirado; estava feliz. Além de passar um ano com o pai, sem as obrigações absurdas de estudos que a mãe sempre impôs, poderia treinar. Não como treinou com Piccolo - a pressão de salvar a Terra em questão de dias fôra demais para um menino que vivia no saiote da mãe.

Poderia passar este tempo todo com o pai, como sempre quis. E isso valia o peso do mundo.

Goku ria da pergunta do filho, porque ele próprio a fez quando entrou na Sala pela primeira vez. Era apenas um pouco mais velho do que Gohan na atualidade.

 **\- Muitas coisas existem nesse mundo e não fazemos ideia de como vieram parar aqui. Algumas delas, inclusive, são mais velhas que o mais velho dos homens. Agora vem pra dentro, vamos comer algo antes de começar o treino.**

O garoto riu com gosto. Goku havia comigo há meia hora, e agora já estava com fome de novo.

E logo o treinamento teve início. O tempo que passava do lado de fora da sala era convertido em dias...semanas...e meses. Tudo ali dentro.

Goku abismava-se a cada dia que passava com a força do filho. Com 10 anos, o garoto era mais forte que o pai aos 14. Ainda assim, nunca se atreveu a endurecer demais o treino. Goku, ao contrário de Piccolo, tinha um coração mole demais. E isso irritou Gohan.

 **\- POR QUE você está pegando leve comigo, pai?!** \- o garoto olhava com raiva, enquanto atacava Goku. Tinha conseguido transformar-se em Super Saiyajin há pouco mais de uma semana, mas o controle de todo este poder ainda era algo difícil para Gohan.

Goku não sabia se sentia orgulho ou temor. Seu filho tinha conseguido transformar-se muito antes do que qualquer outro sayajin. Mas era muito poder para um corpo tão jovem. Anda assim atendeu à Ordem de Gohan, desferindo-lhe um golpe muito forte, que o fez voar vários metros e cair quase inconsciente no chão.

 **\- Acho que peguei muito pesado...Gohan! Chega por hoje! Venha pra dentro, vamos tomar um banho e descansar!** \- o próprio Goku estava ferido. Infelizmente ele subestimou os poderes do próprio filho e pagou o preço por este erro.

Enquanto andava de volta ao dormitório da Sala, sentiu um estranho calor vindo de onde Gohan estava. Apesar disso, um calafrio subiu por sua espinha. Virou-se e viu o menino levantar-se devagar. Seu olhar não era o mesmo. Nem mesmo seu sorriso.

 **\- Pai...não vamos mais treinar?** \- ele riu de canto, quase da forma como Vegeta fazia. Seu grito ecoou pelo espaço infinito da Sala do Templo. Todo o seu Ki explodiu, fazendo Goku recuar alguns metros, de olhos esbugalhados.

Depois disso, o silêncio e a queda de Gohan rumo ao desmaio. Goku correu em direção ao garoto, pegando-o no colo. Ardia em febre.

Gohan havia acabado de superar os poderes de um Super Saiyajin.

Aquele dia passou depressa. Tanto as horas fora da sala do Templo quanto os meses dentro dela. Quando Goku e Gohan saíram de lá, todos ficaram abismados com o tamanho do Ki de ambos.

Piccolo olhava seu discípulo com muito espanto; foi literalmente o crescimento de um ano, só que em um dia!

 **\- Gohan...é você mesmo?**

 **\- Só cresci um pouco, senhor Piccolo. E estou meio... _surrado_.** \- ele olha o estado da própria roupa e ri, coçando a nuca. Um gesto mais comum a Goku que, aparentemente, foi herdado por Gohan.

Após ambos comerem e trocarem de roupas, despediram-se e desceram do Templo de Kami-Sama. Antes de buscar Chichi na casa do Mestre Kami, Goku teve a ideia de irem até a arena que Cell construiu.

O monstro ficou um tanto surpreso ao ver O saiyajin e seu filho ali. Pela amenidade de seus olhares, não era exatamente uma briga o que eles queriam. Porém seu próprio rosto parecia quase furioso ao notar que o Ki de ambos estava assustadoramente mais forte. Principalmente o do menino.

 **\- Cell, viemos aqui pedir para você parar com esta matança sem sentido. Soubemos por nossos amigos o que você anda fazendo.** \- Goku mantinha a guarda baixa, como sinal de que ao menos naquele momento confiava nas ações de Cell. **\- Dê um espaço de dez dias para nós. Depois desse tempo, viremos para seu torneio, e lutaremos com todas as nossas forças. Gohan e eu _prometemos_ isto.**

 **\- Entendo. Sua preocupação com o planeta que o adotou é...comovente.** \- Cell olhou de cima a baixo para os dois guerreiros, e uma ideia maligna começava a crescer em sua mente **\- Atenderei ao seu pedido. E pode ficar tranquilo, que eu mesmo cuidarei para que vocês dois lutem...até o _amargo fim_.**


	5. Whitout a Trace

_Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT e DB Super são obras de Akira Toriyama. Nenhum dos personagens desta fanfic são meus._

Goku sentia raiva de si mesmo por ser tão burro. As primeiras palavras de Cell sobre Gohan já deram a pista clara.

 _"_ _Pena que não é desperto…"_ \- disse Cell.

\- **Cometi o maior erro da minha vida. Gohan sempre teve muito poder, mas seu corpo e sua mente trancafiaram essa força dentro dele. O que fizemos na Sala do Templo foi um treinamento tão árduo que ele ultrapassou os próprios poderes...e os meus também.** \- entrelaçou as mãos atrás da nuca, respirando derrotado.

Todos ajudavam nas buscas. Piccolo passou todo o dia buscando pistas de Gohan; nada encontrou. Nem mesmo o Ki do garoto foi sentido por nenhum dos guerreiros amigos de Goku. E era esta a maior preocupação deles. Havia três hipóteses: Gohan corria algum perigo ou feriu-se de alguma forma e anulou seu Ki. Alguém anulou o Ki de Gohan. Ou...a pior das opções...que ninguém ali queria imaginar.

\- **Goku, vamos continuar procurando durante a noite. Mas você precisa descansar e ficar com a Chichi.** \- Yamcha falava com a voz otimista de sempre, recebendo o apoio de Tenshinhan.

\- **Ele está certo, Goku. Não adianta ficar se remoendo por algo que não é culpa sua. Nunca apoiei estes treinos, nem estas lutas insanas. Mas está no sangue de vocês!** \- Por mais incrível que possa parecer, Chichi era a responsável por estas palavras. Passou os últimos dois dias chorando e procurando por Gohan em todos os cantos do Monte Paozu. Chegou a cogitar culpar o marido mas, ao ver o estado de Goku, este pensamento sumiu de sua cabeça. Desde o sumiço do filho, o saiyajin quase não parou quieto. Comia para manter-se forte na busca pelo garoto. Dormia para ter forças e encarar o dia seguinte.

Seu conceito com relação aos amigos dele também mudou drasticamente. Todos vieram no mesmo momento em que Goku pediu, e não saíram mais da casa dos Son. Qualquer pista que surgisse sobre o paradeiro de Gohan, por menor que fosse...eles seguiam.

Toda essa aflição começou dois dias atrás.

[FLASHBACK]

\- **Gohan!** \- Chichi subia as escadas até o quarto do filho. Aquela foi uma festa de aniversário e tanto. Mesa destruída, bolo voando até as paredes...tinha que ser filho de Goku mesmo. - **Quando terminar seus estudos, pode ir buscar algo para o jantar? Seu pai saiu para treinar, não deve voltar tão cedo.**

\- **Claro, mamãe. Mas...por que ele não me chamou? Também quero treinar…** \- o garoto abaixou a cabeça, chateado. Gostou muito do do tempo que passou com o pai na Sala do Templo. Trocaria facilmente os horários: treinaria mais e estudaria apenas o suficiente para manter-se em dia.

\- **Ele mesmo disse para mim que era para deixar você estudando em paz, e que amanhã passaria o dia te treinando.** \- Chichi ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, colocando umas das mãos no queixo - **Também achei muito estranho. Mas veja, seu pai finalmente está dando valor ao seu capricho com os estudos!** \- ela sorriu abertamente, saindo do quarto sem fechar a porta.

Gohan não sabia se o pai tinha falado sério ou se tinha comido bolo demais. Riu sozinho com este pensamento e, ao terminar suas tarefas, saiu pela janela mesmo em direção ao rio. Pescar uns peixões para o jantar seria ótimo, já que o pai com certeza voltaria morto de fome!

Mergulhou no rio em busca da pesca. Conseguiu um peixe grande, mas não tão absurdo quanto os que Goku pegava. Decidiu mergulhar de novo. Voltou com um peixe ainda maior. Quem sabe poderia pegar mais um e garantir o café da manhã do dia seguinte…

Mas não houve tempo para isso. Só sentiu a presença hostil quando já era tarde demais. O forte golpe no estômago o fez cair deitado, cuspindo sangue. Tentou levantar-se e usar seu _Masenko_ , mas o brilho intenso de uma rajada de Ki o cegou por segundos. A força do golpe o fez perder os sentidos.

Antes de mergulhar na escuridão, apenas uma palavra escapou da mente de Gohan.

 _"_ _Papai…"_

~~~~~~~~~~  
Nas montanhas nevadas que ficavam muito longe dali, um saiyajin e um namekuseijin treinavam com afinco. Mas Goku parou o golpe que estava pronto para atingir o rosto de Piccolo ao ouvir a distante e enfraquecida voz de seu filho ecoar em sua cabeça.

~TiaReh

 _Whitout a Trace._

 _É._

 _UMA._

 _SÉRIE._

 _AMAZING._

 _DE._

 _BOA._

 _E este foi meu jeito de pagar tributo :3_


	6. Isolado

_Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT e DB Super são obras de Akira Toriyama. Nenhum dos personagens desta fanfic me pertence._

 **\- Você não pode fazer isso, seu DESGRAÇADO!** \- Gohan aumentava seu Ki o máximo que conseguia, mas aquela redoma não sofria nem mesmo um arranhão. Não sabia do que aquela jaula era feita, mas isso não o impedia de golpear e usar rajadas de energia.

O problema é que alguns feixes saíam com muita força de sua mão e ricocheteavam no local.

Cell olhava do lado de fora, seu semblante não alterou-se nem por um minuto. Achava aquilo muito interessante...o garoto simplesmente não conseguia usar todo o potencial de seu Ki. Algo o impedia, e ainda assim estava absurdamente forte. Naquele momento...tão forte quanto Goku. E isso o divertia ainda mais.

 **\- Vai acabar machucando-se com seus próprios golpes. E isso eu não quero. Porque você está aqui justamente para cumprir a promessa feita por seu pai.** \- o andróide cruzou os braços, indo em direção a um painel com alguns pequenos botões brilhantes. Apertou um deles. **\- Você vai lutar com todas as suas forças. Até as ocultas. Mas tudo o que preciso de você agora é que apague.**

 **\- O que?!** \- Gohan não entendeu de início. Mas logo viu uma fumaça rala começar a tomar a conta da cela. Tapou nariz e boca com sua camisa e respirou o mínimo possível; foi o suficiente apenas para retardar o efeito do gás. Em minutos caiu de joelhos.

Tudo estava turvo...era como se de repente ficasse com sono, estava exausto...só queria dormir. Mas não podia! Tinha que resistir!

 _"Não pode dormir...Gohan, você não pode…"_ \- Ele dizia mentalmente para si. Não adiantou por muito tempo.

Seu corpo todo amoleceu, caindo no chão da cela transparente. Não sabia se estava ali por minutos, horas ou dias. Muito menos se ficaria mais tempo.

Cell, no entanto, sabia exatamente o que fazer no tempo que restava antes de seu torneio.

[CASA DA FAMÍLIA SON]

 **\- Obrigado pela sugestão, Bulma. Mas vamos precisar das esferas para reviver as pessoas mortas por Cell, logo após o torneio. Não adianta pedirmos nada a Shenlong agora.**

Dóia em Goku ter de recusar aquela oferta. Bulma tinha passado esta ideia que, na verdade, tinha sido de Vegeta. O príncipe dos saiyajins não simpatizava com Kakarotto, mas tinha alguma dimensão da agonia que ele sentia. Agora que ele próprio tinha também um filho...não imaginava mais sua vida sem Trunks.

Por mais que não admitisse.

Enquanto Bulma sentava-se novamente no sofá e via o amigo olhar pela janela, Vegeta aproximou-se. Fez sinal de negação com a cabeça algumas vezes, antes de dar sua costumeira risada de deboche.

 **\- Pensei nisso há alguns minutos, mas fiquei esperando para ver se algum de vocês perceberia o que pode ter acontecido.** \- parou alguns segundos ao ver Goku virar-se para ele, sem entender aonde a conversa chegaria **\- Se foi mesmo Cell quem deu sumiço no seu moleque, eles podem estar no laboratório daquela cientista maluco.**

 **\- O local onde o Dr. Gero criou os andróides?** \- Goku piscou algumas vezes, atordoado coma sugestão de Vegeta. Era tão óbvio...e ainda assim tão distante. O saiyajin criado na Terra avançou em Vegeta, abraçando-o demoradamente e depois largando-o, alçando vôo. **\- Vegeta, você é _genial_ quando quer!**

 **\- Eu sei que sou...O QUE QUER DIZER COM ISSO, VERME?!** \- As veias já saltavam da testa da testa do guerreiro, que só não foi atrás de Goku porque Bulma o acalmou com um papo de "deixa o Goku, ele está preocupado, se fosse o Trunks você estaria assim também".

Piccolo estava no alto de uma das montanhas que cercavam a casa de Goku, quando o viu voar a toda velocidade. Imediatamente foi atrás dele não demorando muito para estarem lado a lado.

 **\- O que foi, Goku? Alguma pista?**

 **\- Vegeta acabou de ter uma ideia fantástica! Vamos logo, Piccolo!**

Claro que o namekuseijin não pensou duas vezes. Amava Gohan como a quem ama um filho. Nestes tempos em que Goku viajava pelo espaço - e até mesmo antes, quando ainda não tinha sido revivido pelas Esferas do Dragão - quem cuidou do menino foi Piccolo e Chichi. A mulher o ajudava nos estudos e sempre procurava incentivar o filho a estimular a inteligência. Piccolo o treinava e tinha boas conversas sobre as dúvidas que a vida sempre nos faz ter.

Somente assim Gohan não afundou ainda mais em sua timidez. De uma criança quieta e retraída, quase medrosa, tornou-se um garoto ativo, esperto e comunicativo. O isolamento do Monte Paozu não afetou sua infância ou sua personalidade.

Infelizmente outro tipo de reclusão teria este cruel papel.


	7. O som do Silêncio

_Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT e DB Super são obras de Akira Toriyama. Nenhum dos personagens desta fanfic me pertence._

A casa agora estava quase vazia. Somente Chichi e Bulma permaneciam ali. A mulher de cabelos turquesa ouvia uma melodia suave, batida e forte ao mesmo tempo vinda do andar de cima. Subiu as escadas com o máximo de cuidado - não queria assustar Chichi.

Quando chegou à origem da música, percebeu que tratava-se do quarto de Gohan. Abriu a porta devagar e viu Chichi sentada na cama do menino, abraçando um dos casacos dele e a capa de um CD. Provavelmente o que tocava no rádio. A morena percebeu a aproximação da amiga e secou o rosto na hora, enquanto levantava-se e dobrava a roupa que abraçava.

\- **Gohan adora esta música. É de um filme que existe desde antes dele nascer. Goku e eu assistimos uma vez no cinema.**

 **\- Eu conheço essa música. Ele tem bom gosto!** \- Bulma sentou-se numa cadeira próxima à cama do menino, enquanto a esposa de Goku voltava apoiar-se na cama.

 **\- Sabia que ele não precisa mais de legenda para assistir aos filmes? Já entende tudo desde os oito anos! Meu Gohan vai fazer história neste mundo, pode escrever!** \- a mulher tenta abrir um sorriso de orgulho, que logo converte-se em um choro quase mudo **\- Cadê você, meu filho?...**

Bulma abraçou forte a amiga, encostando a cabeça dela em seu ombro. Odiava pensar que um menino estava passando por um perigo tão grande que não poderia sequer pedir ajuda, mesmo que seja através do Ki.

Tentava consolá-la, afagando seus cabelos lisos e forçando seu choro a ficar dentro de si. No rádio a música começava a tocar novamente.

Gohan gostava de cantar _Gangsta's Paradise_ enquanto pescava ou no intervalo dos estudos.

[MONTANHAS ISOLADAS - EXTINTO LABORATÓRIO DO DR. GERO]

Piccolo não era emotivo como Goku, ou prepotente como Vegeta. Guardava seus sentimentos no mais fundo de seu ser.

O que não queria dizer por um segundo sequer que estava despreocupado. Muito pelo contrário. Tinha que manter a cabeça no lugar, pois sentia a oscilação do Ki de Goku desde o momento em que Gohan desaparecera. O saiyajin estava pronto para matar alguém - preferencialmente quem raptou seu filho.

Ao chegarem no laboratório do Dr. Gero, não vasculharam a presença de qualquer Ki que não fosse o de Gohan. Nada havia. Entraram nas salas adjacentes, pois a possibilidade de haver uma passagem secreta passou pela cabeça de ambos.

Nada. Apenas o silêncio ensurdecedor de um local que jazia destruído e sem esperanças. Nem mesmo os insetos atreviam-se a entrar ali.

Na cabeça de Piccolo, ecoava a voz de Gohan, num dia em que treinaram juntos. Durante o descanso, ele deitou-se relaxado na grama, enquanto cantava sua música predileta.

Era tão real que quase poderia ouvir sua lembrança ali mesmo, naquele lugar horrendo e destruído.

Nesse momento, toda sua frieza pareceu deixar sua mente. Ele chutou um escombro com tanta força que o objeto esfarelou-se.

 **\- GOHAAAAAN! GOHAAAAAAAAN!**

Gritava para as paredes. para o teto, para as máquinas quebradas. Ia para a entrada do laboratório e chamava o garoto. As montanhas e o vento encarregavam-se de fazer sua voz ecoar. Junto a ele, Goku também chamava o garoto.

Dois dos seres mais fortes presentes na Terra. E o máximo que poderiam fazer era gritar.

E nada receberam em troca. Somente o silêncio de uma busca vazia.

 _~TiaReh_

 _Soooo, esta é uma música que marcou muito a minha vida. E o filme dela tbm. Mentes Perigosas é um dos melhores filmes que existem, na minha humble opinion._

 _Não existe fanfic minha sem a menção de alguma música XD_


	8. Bondade Roubada

_Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT e DB Super são obras de Akira Toriyama. Nenhum dos personagens desta fanfic me pertencem._

Cell olhava por uma das câmeras do compartimento secreto que ficava nas montanhas. Era bem próximo ao laboratório do Dr. Gero, mas o finado cientista foi esperto quando fez seu esconderijo. Usou escavadeiras criadas por ele próprio para fazer túneis dentro das montanhas. As únicas entrada e saída eram pelo laboratório. Em quase todas as montanhas daquele local havia um compartimento para Gero realizar seus experimentos. A maior parte das cobaias era humana e animal.

A obssessão do velhote em Goku também surtira efeito: a cela onde Gohan esteve preso não anula o Ki, mas sim a presença dele; por mais que gaste-se com expansão ou golpes, a redoma não se quebra e ainda camufla a localização do cativo.

Voltou-se à sala onde deixou o garoto. Ele estava preso em uma maca de metal. Um feixe de luz finíssimo marcava a lateral de seu pescoço, sua cabeça pendia para o lado. O sono profundo não seria interrompido enquanto Cell não quisesse.

O monstro ligou um mínimo perfurador que ia em direção ao garoto, e observou com prazer o momento em que um pequeno chip foi implantado no pescoço de Gohan.

Quando o garoto acordou, não havia mais bondade em seus olhos. Ou alegria. Ou gentileza. Apenas um vermelho opaco e violento de um assassino.

 **\- Amanhã meu torneio começa. Você fará de tudo para acabar com TODOS ali. Mas vai esperar o meu sinal. Afinal...eu preciso me divertir também.**

No momento em que Cell cruzou os braços, Gohan apenas abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Seu olhar ia diretamente para a tela que estava trás do andróide, e ali estavam expostas todas as informações dos guerreiros que participariam do torneio e que eram de interesse de Cell.  
O sorriso maldoso parou na foto de um deles.

[MONTANHAS PAOZU]

A frustração era descarregada em cada golpe que Goku desferia. O que dava mais ódio era que Cell não sumiu do mapa; ele aparecia em seu palco de lutas e dizia que, se o garoto tinha sumido, provavelmente foi porque foi esperto o bastante e temeu pela própria vida.

 _"_ _\- Afinal, o torneio está chegando e nem todos aguentam a pressão de defender a Terra inteira, não é?"_ \- o andróide ria, fazendo pouco caso do menino que despertou a atenção de todos devido ao grande poder oculto dentro dele.

Faltava apenas um dia para a competição. Trunks e Piccolo treinavam junto com Goku, mas não estavam no mesmo nível do saiyajin.

O filho de Vegeta não podia deixar de sentir-se culpado. Tudo começou com a chegada dele e o aviso sobre o inferno que o mundo seria com aqueles andróides à solta. Se ele pudesse fazer as coisas de uma forma diferente…

 **\- Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, senhor Goku. Se não fosse pelo pavor de todos nós lá na minha época...talvez nada disso estaria acontecendo.**

 **\- Não diga isso, Trunks.** \- Piccolo jogou uma pequena toalha para o saiyajin de cabelos lavanda, enquanto levitava no ar, apoiado pelo próprio Ki. **\- Se não fosse por você, Goku teria morrido da doença cardíaca. Cell surgiria da mesma forma, e não teríamos a menor chance contra ele. Vamos achar Gohan e trazê-lo são e salvo.**

 **\- Piccolo está certo, Trunks. Devo minha vida à você. O que Cell queria, ele já encontrou: um inimigo que vai parti-lo em milhões de pedaços.**

Goku cerrava os dentes e os punhos. As mãos estavam fechadas com tal força que suas palmas sangravam.

Na manhã seguinte o torneio começaria.

E ele não sabia o tamanho da verdade presente nas palavras que tinha acabado de dizer.


	9. Jogos de Cell

_Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT e DB Super são obras de Akira Toriyama. Nenhum dos personagens desta fanfic me pertencem._

\- **GOKU! VEM AQUI AGORA!** \- Chichi gritava da sala, enquanto o marido botava as roupas usuais. Não queria perder mais tempo.

Ele desceu as escadas rapidamente, dando o nó final em sua faixa. As câmeras da única emissora de TV que teve coragem de cobrir o torneio focavam nas duas figuras que estavam no centro do rinque.

Uma era Cell, imponente e de braços cruzados. Olhos fechados, meio sorriso e expressão calma, de quem aguardava o melhor da própria festa.

A outra era Gohan.

Chichi empalideceu. Goku sentiu o que aconteceria e amparou a esposa, antes que ela caísse desmaiada no chão. Subiu ao quarto e colocou-a na cama com o máximo de cuidado possível. Beijou sua testa e saiu da casa, alçando o vôo mais rápido de sua vida.

A imagem ficou visível apenas alguns segundos antes da âncora do jornal voltar a ter destaque. Mas Goku percebeu nitidamente algo diferente em Gohan.

O olhar bondoso e carinhoso de seu filho tinha desaparecido. Aquele era um ser diferente. Com sede de morte.

Não tinha criado seu garoto para ser aquela criatura cheia de maldade no semblante. Aquilo foi obra de Cell, e o andróide pagaria caro por ter feito do filho de Son Goku um ser irreconhecível.

Piccolo, Trunks, Kuririn, Tenshinhan e Yamcha mal perceberam a figura de Goku passando. Sabiam que era ele somente por causa do Ki. Voaram logo atrás dele, mas não o alcançaram, tamanha era a ansiedade dele de chegar à arena.

Ao pousarem próximos do rinque, perceberam que Vegeta já estava lá. E que sua expressão era nada menos que extremamente séria. Naquele momento, pouco antes de ser dada a largada para o início da primeira luta, todos finalmente conseguiam sentir o Ki de Gohan.

Nenhum deles tinha sentido nada tão poderoso na vida. Nem tão turbulento. E temiam ter de lutar contra um garoto que, até pouco mais de uma semana atrás, era o mais bondoso e sensato de todos ali.

\- **Maldito...MALDITO! Cell, eu vou despedaçar cada centímetro DO SEU CORPO!** \- Goku não queria saber de apresentações. De discursos de abertura. De fogos de artifício. De todas as palhaçadas que normalmente aconteciam nas aberturas dos Tenkaichi Budokais.

Aqueles eram os Jogos de Cell. E Kakarotto queria certificar-se de acabar com a existência do idealizador da forma mais dolorosa possível…

Mas deteve sua rajada de Ki exatamente um segundo antes de acontecer algo que poderia ser trágico.

Gohan pôs-se à frente de Cell. Ficou parado, os olhos vermelhos e sem brilho encarando o pai que não lembrava de ter. Seus cabelos loiros de Super Saiyajin ondulavam com o vento quente daquele dia. Sua face mantinha-se séria, como Goku nunca tinha visto.

\- **Agora não, Gohan. Saia da plataforma. Vai poder subir daqui a pouco.** \- Cell dizia de forma divertida, tocando o ombro do garoto. E então o menino simplesmente obedeceu, virando de costas e andando para fora da área de lutas.

\- **Gohan...filho!** \- Goku tentou correr atrás do garoto, mas parou. Gohan lançou-lhe um olhar tão amendrontador...que causou calafrios no pai.

Goku respirava fundo, segurando as lágrimas que queriam cair. Coisa rara para ele, já que só lembrava de ter chorado quando era criança. Virou-se para Cell, expandido ainda mais seu já quase incontrolável Ki.

O Andróide apenas cruzava os braços e observava a cena, divertindo-se com a situação.

\- **Dr. Gero era um louco e maníaco, doente por vingança. Ainda assim, tinha lá sua genialidade. Ele preparou todo um complexo de pesquisas para você ser vítima e cobaia dele, Goku. Mas por que eu usaria você...se o seu filho parecia tão mais interessante?**

Goku não conseguia mais controlar-se. Seu Ki dominava sua mente, e não o contrário. Perdeu a linha de vez quando Cell apenas o chamou com dois dedos, querendo iniciar a briga.

Então Kakarotto avançou. Tudo o que desejava fazer naquele momento era destruir cada molécula existente de Cell na face da Terra. Saltou paralelo ao solo, desferindo golpes rápidos e bem-encaixados no andróide.

Cell não ficava para trás, defendendo socos e chutes, atacando a cada brecha dada por Goku. Não demoraram muito para voar da plataforma e lutarem no ar. Eram tão velozes que dificilmente os guerreiros conseguiam vê-los.

Exceto Gohan. Ele olhava para cima, braços cruzados e expressão fixa. Seguia aquela luta insanamente rápida como quem assistia uma partida de xadrez.

Foi neste exato momento que Piccolo olhou para ele. Não conseguia acreditar no que Gohan havia sido transformado. E faria de tudo para ter seu pupilo de volta.


	10. Tempo

_Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT e DB Super são obras de Akira Toriyama. Nenhum dos personagens desta fanfic me pertencem._

Dizem que, quando estamos para morrer, toda a nossa vida passa diante de nossos olhos num milésimo de segundo.

O caso de Piccolo foi diferente. Ele não estava morrendo, mas viu cenas de sua vida passarem à sua frente.

Todas elas envolviam Gohan.

Sim, é um namekuseijin. E sim, é fechado. Pouco ou nunca demonstra o que sente. Raiva de vez em quando, talvez.

Mas não com o garoto. Era quase como se tivesse inveja de Goku. O saiyajin não tem noção da sorte que teve na vida. Mesmo com todos os problemas, todos os inimigos, todas as batalhas, todas as perdas…

Tinha Gohan.

Piccolo sabia que o garoto nutria-lhe uma imensa admiração e que, quando Goku se ausentava, era no namekuseijin que via uma figura paterna e confiável. Aquele garotinho chorão, que implorava a barra da saia da mãe...não existia mais.

Era agora um pré-adolescente. Onze anos de idade e a sabedoria de uma alma antiga. Já deu muitos bons conselhos, que foram seguidos por Piccolo, por mais que ele teimasse em não confessar.

 _"_ _Às vezes é bom abrir os olhos e ver o mundo, senhor Piccolo. Vai perceber que nem todo mundo teme o senhor. Na verdade, há mais gente que confia na sua figura do que o senhor pensa"_ \- foi o que o menino disse alguns anos atrás, quando não tinha mais que oito anos, enquanto chegava para treinar e via que Piccolo olhava uma vila em festa, curioso em saber o motivo de tanta comemoração.

E agora ele estava ali, avançando em direção ao pupilo. Trunks percebeu e foi atrás.

Cell percebeu isso e usou sua velocidade para voltar à plataforma de lutas. Goku também desceu. Não entendeu o que o andróide pretendia, mas essa confusão não durou muito tempo.

O Ki de Cell expandiu-se mais, e estranhamente dividiu-se por alguns minutos. Da cauda curta que sobrou após seu aperfeiçoamento, várias miniaturas dele surgiram. Azuis, infantis...e extremamente poderosas. Suas risadas eram tão irritantes quanto a velocidade que possuíam.

\- **Gohan! ACORDE! Não se deixe vencer por este monstro!** \- Piccolo gritava, já chegando perto dele. O garoto apenas olhou para a direção dele, sorrindo de lado.

Piccolo não esperava o golpe de Gohan. Foi um soco tão forte em seu rosto que o fez voar vários metros, cuspindo sangue. Olhou para a própria mão suja. Sua expressão era de puro medo. Não do que acabara de acontecer, mas do que teria de fazer.

Trunks ficou quase tão surpreso quanto Piccolo, mas conseguiu escapar do primeiro golpe de Gohan a tempo.

Não do segundo.

O garoto ergueu a perna, dando um chute em voadora que acertou em cheio o peito do rapaz. Trunks sentiu falta de ar e uma dor aguda na hora; certamente teve algum osso quebrado.

Nem Piccolo, nem Trunks tiveram tempo para recuperação. Algumas miniaturas de Cell avançavam contra eles, enquanto outras já atacavam a Vegeta, Yamcha, Kuririn e Tenshinhan.

 _"_ ** _\- Eu não vou ficar aqui sem fazer nada! Ele precisa de mim! Ele sempre precisou de mim, e eu nunca tive tempo para ele! CHEGA!"_** \- sua própria voz ecoava na cabeça, enquanto batia com a maior força e o maior ódio que conseguia naquelas miniaturas nojentas de Cell.

Quase as mesmas palavras passavam pela mente de Goku, enquanto ele voltava a lutar contra Cell. A diferença de forças não era grande, mas o andróide ainda estava à frente. E a distração interna de Goku o fez ser golpeado. A força do Ki de Cell o arrastou por alguns metros; só não caiu da plataforma porque conseguiu frear a velocidade dele por um segundo.

 _"_ ** _\- Desculpe por você ter que passar por isso, meu filho. Não é justo. Tudo o que sempre quis foi que você vivesse num mundo melhor. Num mundo que você tivesse prazer em proteger"._**

Moveu as mãos para a lateral do corpo e flexionou os joelhos. Sua voz ficava mais grossa e ecoava à medida que a concentração de Ki aumentava e o mantra do golpe era dito.

\- **Ka...me...ha...me...HAAAAAAAA!** \- lançou toda a energia acumulada contra Cell, que a segurou por algum tempo, mas acabou sendo atingido. Não foi o suficiente para matá-lo. Nem para feri-lo muito. Mas foi o bastante para distraí-lo e enfurece-lo.

 **\- Desgraçado...eu subestimei você! Mas esta foi a última vez!** \- virou-se então para Gohan que, apesar de ter golpeado Piccolo e Trunks, mantinha-se calmo e sem nenhuma expressão. Como se nada estivesse acontecendo - **GOHAN! Acabe com todos. TODOS! Mas faça este aqui sofrer!**

\- **Se você diz**. - nada. Nenhum sentimento. Seu Ki começava a expandir-se ainda mais. Todos ficaram impressionados, mas dentre eles, somente Goku sabia que ainda havia mais força dentro do filho.

Os punhos do garoto fecharam-se. Todos os seus músculos estavam retesados. Seu olhar demonstrava uma fúria ainda mais assustadora que antes. Conforma expandia seu poder, os gritos ficaram mais altos. Era quase...como se sentisse dor.

Acima de tudo isso, Goku percebeu algo que o encheu de aflição: lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto de seu filho. Ele estava ali dentro, em algum lugar, mas não conseguia ir contra as ordens de Cell.

Piccolo, por sua vez, notou que cada vez que Cell cerrava mais as mãos, maiores eram os gritos do garoto. Gohan chegou a ajoelhar-se, parecendo exausto. Depois olhou para cima. Rosnava como um lobo pronto para o ataque. Rajadas elétricas passeavam por seu corpo, e seus cabelos ficaram ainda mais espetados.

Uma vez mais, os poderes de um Super Saiyajin foram ultrapassados pelo menino. E todos ficaram apavorados com o que poderia acontecer.


	11. Ninguém é poupado

_Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT e DB Super são obras de Akira Toriyama. Nenhum dos personagens desta fanfic me pertencem._

Mal houve tempo para os guerreiros recuperam-se da surpresa. Todos estavam feridos demais pelos golpes dos Cells juniores e sem força hábil para reação. A velocidade de Gohan era muito superior que a de qualquer um ali, incluindo Cell. Ele aproximou-se de uma das criaturas que atacavam Kuririn, e o careca teve certeza de que seria - no mínimo - golpeado.

E ele supôs certo. Só ordenou as coisas errado. Gohan, para a surpresa de todos, partiu aquela miniatura de andróide com apenas um chute. Nada pôde ser visto, a não ser pedaços de corpo azul voando numa fumaça de sangue vaporizado pelo Ki do menino. Depois disso, ele pegou Kuririn pela gola, voando o mais alto que quis com ele, depois jogando-o em direção à uma montanha. O choque seria terrível se Trunks não amparasse o amigo de Goku.

 **\- Como isso é possível?! Gohan nunca ergueu um dedo, nem mesmo a voz para qualquer um de nós...e agora ele quer nos matar!**

 **\- Não, Kuririn.** \- Trunks ajudava-o a ficar de pé, enquanto observava o menino investir contra os outros pequenos Cells **\- Ele não quer nos matar. Se tivesse realmente usado seu Ki total contra você, seu corpo não teria sequer chegado à montanha.**

 **\- Quer dizer que...ainda podemos fazer algo.**

 **\- Podemos. Só não sei o que pode ser feito. Tudo o que percebi foi que Gohan está ali, e temos que fazê-lo acordar.**

Goku notou as mesmas coisas que Trunks. Seus olhos encheram-se de esperança. Só não entendia o porquê de Cell não estar furioso por Gohan destruir suas mini-cópias. Claro que esta confusão não durou muito tempo.

 **\- São apenas duplicatas, quase tão fortes quanto eu. Ele pode destruir quantas quiser. Uma, duas, todas...no final, não serei o alvo dele.** \- fala isso de braços cruzados e observava o momento em que o último pequeno Cell tornou-se nada mais que poeira e restos de carne no ar.

O garoto nem chegou a suar. Desceu do ar com a mesma calma que subiu. Agora estava frente à frente com Goku. Entrou em posição ofensiva.

Goku não queria...ele não podia...já achava que tinha ido longe demais na Sala do Templo. Somente naquele momento entendia as palavras de Chichi: o mundo não importava, se seu filho não pudesse ser feliz.

Mas o mundo era muito mais que apenas a família Son. Por isso Goku também posicionou-se para lutar. Quando partia para a briga, uma mão tocou seu ombro esquerdo.

Foi Piccolo.

 **\- Não, Goku. Deixe comigo. Você está muito ferido. Vá comer uma semente dos deuses. Eu já comi uma.**

 **\- Piccolo...isso não é sua obrigação. Eu o meti nisso. Eu devo tirá-lo.**

 **\- Errado. Nós dois o metemos nisso no momento em que você morreu na luta contra Raditz e eu comecei a treiná-lo. Sou tão culpado quanto você.**

Ele então colocou-se à frente do saiyajin, pronto para travar a luta mais difícil de sua existência.

 **\- Eu não sei o que há com você, Gohan. Mas farei de tudo para voltar a ser como era. Mesmo que um de nós dois...ou nós morramos no caminho.**

O garoto não esboçou reação. Nem mesmo hesitou. Explodiu seu Ki uma vez mais e avançou contra o namekuseijin que, por sua vez, defendeu-se do golpe.

Ainda assim, não demorou para que fosse atingido. O golpe aconteceu quando estavam no ar, e Piccolo caiu como um meteoro no centro da plataforma, fazendo um enorme buraco nela. Ergueu-se e alçou vôo novamente. Ele e o garoto lançaram seus golpes ao mesmo tempo.

 **\- MAKANKOSAPPOOOOOO!**

 **\- MASENKOOOOOOO!**

O baque de energia foi tão forte que cegou a todos por alguns instantes. Ambos saíram feridos, mas Piccolo ficou muito mais prejudicado que Gohan. No exato momento em que cruzavam o caminho um do outro no ar, Piccolo percebeu algo pequeno e brilhante no pescoço de Gohan, perto da nuca. Tinha forma triangular e era metálico.

 _"_ ** _\- É isso! Só pode ser isso!"_** \- ele gritou internamente antes de cair de joelhos no que restou da plataforma. - **GOKU! Tem um chip implantado no Gohan! Precisamos retirá-lo!**

 **\- O que?!** \- Goku olhou para o filho e depois para Cell. Sua vontade era matá-lo! Só que, por mais que o atacasse, ainda não tinha a mesma força que ele!

Eles não perceberam que Yamcha, Kuririn, Vegeta e Tenshinhan tinham ouvido as palavras de Piccolo.

Claro que o príncipe dos saiyajins não queria ajudar por bondade.

Vegeta, na verdade, não aceitava haver outro saiyajin mais forte que ele. Pior que isso: o filho daquele que o superou - Kakarotto.

 **\- Não vou deixar um pirralho, filho de um soldado inferior, ser mais forte que o PRÍNCIPE DOS SAIYAJINS!** \- o vôo foi rápido e o golpe foi certeiro. O soco pegou no rosto de Gohan, um filete de sangue descia da boca ao queixo dele.

O sorriso de triunfo de Vegeta não durou muito tempo. Ele ainda estava com o punho no rosto do garoto, que estava de lado, devido a força do Golpe. Em questão de um segundo, ele virou-se e encarou o príncipe.

A última vez que Vegeta tinha sentido um calafrio daqueles foi quando Freeza o feriu mortalmente em Namekusei. O rosto de Gohan demonstrava todo o poder que ele ainda tinha para expulsar.

O garoto jogou seu Ki contra Vegeta o suficiente para lançá-lo por quase um quilômetro. Sem tempo para reação, ele viu uma nova rajada de Ki - dessa vez bem mais poderosa e certeira - vir em sua direção.

Teria muita sorte se não morresse novamente. Fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos à frente do corpo, esperando o baque…

Que não veio. Alguém colocou-se na trajetória do golpe e levou todo o dano destinado à Vegeta. Quando o saiyajin abriu os olhos, viu que Trunks tinha sido perfurado no peito.

 **\- Não...NÃO! TRUNKS!**

Pegou o corpo ferido do filho no momento em que o deslocamento causado pelo golpe de Gohan os jogou para longe.

Quando olhou seu rosto, percebeu que seus olhos arregalavam-se, tamanha era a dor. O sangue saía sem piedade do ferimento e da boca de Trunks.

Vegeta observava, com terror no coração, que aquele filho que não admitia amar tanto estava deixando-o.


	12. A dor de cada um

_Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT e DB Super são obras de Akira Toriyama. Nenhum dos personagens desta fanfic me pertencem._

Piccolo ficou aterrorizado com a cena que acabou de presenciar. Gohan praticamente matou Trunks. Era questão de tempo até que o filho de Vegeta morresse.

Virou-se para seu pupilo e algo tão ruim quanto foi visto.

Novamente lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Gohan. Era como se somente assim ele pudesse transmitir o que sentia. Palavras não saíam. Ações não eram feitas contra Cell. Apenas contra seu pai e seus amigos.

O namekuseijin teve a certeza de que só poderia libertar Gohan se lutasse com todas as forças. Se usasse toda a sua velocidade e conseguisse alcançar - e destruir - aquele maldito chip preso no garoto.

Expandiu seu Ki ao máximo, ultrapassando os próprios limites. Certamente seu corpo ficaria exausto e sua mente imploraria por dias de descanso - isso se ele saísse vivo.

Por um momento precisava esquecer quem estava à sua frente. Não era Gohan. Era um inimigo que precisava vencer. Só que...certamente a dor seria maior para ele do que para o menino.

Seu ataque foi direto, e a luta de ambos foi intensa. Mal podia-se ver os movimentos, mas todos notavam a vantagem que Gohan tinha. Logo seus golpes começaram a encaixar, e sua absorção na luta foi total.

Era o momento que os guerreiros esperavam. Não queriam, mas precisavam fazer aquilo. Todos concentraram seus Ki's e os lançaram diretamente contra Gohan. Menos Goku, que lutava contra Cell, e Vegeta, que amparava Trunks.

O garoto foi atingido pelos raios de energia e jogado para trás. Cerrou os dentes e concentrou seu Ki. O chão começou a criar pequenas rachaduras, que logo ficaram maiores. Um rombo formou-se ali. As rajadas de energia foram para todos os lados, formando quase uma redoma ofensiva. Todos foram atingidos e jogados para trás.

Kuririn, Yamcha, Piccolo e Tenshinhan não sabiam mais o que fazer. Mas Goku sabia.

Ele usou o teleporte para afastar-se de Cell e chegar em Gohan. Era ainda mais rápido do que usufrir de sua velocidade.

 **\- CELL! Se é isso o que você quer, você vai ter! Mas eu me recuso a matar o meu filho!**

Todos sabiam o que teriam de fazer. Cell com certeza adoraria atrapalhar os planos de Goku. Daria um jeito de aumentar seu controle sobre Gohan.

O dever deles era afastar e distrair o andróide o máximo possível.

Pois a luta mais dolorosa que eles poderiam presenciar estava para começar.

Mil coisas passavam na cabeça de Goku enquanto ele olhava o filho. Um misto de medo e tristeza tomava conta de seu coração conforme as lembranças surgiam.

O dia que soube que seria pai. O dia em que encostou a cabeça no ventre de Chichi e sentiu o bebê chutar pela primeira vez. O nascimento do filho. A escolha de seu nome, seus primeiros passos, o primeiro "papai", a primeira vez que viu o quão forte o filho era…

Tudo o que aparentemente não tinha dado valor todos estes anos...na verdade foram as coisas mais preciosas de toda a sua vida.

E este tornou-se o principal motivo de sua luta.

Colocou-se em posição ofensiva. Tinha que dar um jeito de salvar ambos - a Terra e o filho.

Avançaram ao mesmo tempo. Gohan e Goku trocavam chutes e socos, voadoras e cotoveladas. Primeiro apenas golpes físicos, mas não demorou para usarem o Ki.

Raios de energia voavam em direção a ambos, e em poucos minutos os dois foram atingidos. Caíram de joelhos e foram arrastados por alguns metros. As marcas de seus pés e mãos formaram linhas fundas na terra batida e já destruída daquele deserto.

Foi nesse momento que Goku percebeu algo; um vislumbre de brilho esverdeado nos olhos de Gohan! Durou apenas um piscar, mas foi o suficiente para o coração de Kakarotto encher-se de esperança novamente!


	13. Batalha interna

_Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT e DB Super são obras de Akira Toriyama. Nenhum dos personagens desta fanfic me pertencem._

Gohan tentou ficar de pé, mas não conseguiu. Ajoelhou-se novamente, as mãos na cabeça, os olhos cerrados e os dentes trincados. Respirava curta e rapidamente...sua cabeça ia explodir!

O que estava fazendo? Não queria atacar o pai! Não queria ferir Piccolo! Nem Kuririn, ou Yamcha, ou Tenshinhan! Olhou mais ao longe, o brilho vermelho começando a oscilar em sua vista.

Por que Vegeta estava com Trunks em seus braços? Por que Trunks não se levantava?!

 _"_ ** _\- Não...eu não posso ter feito isso...por que? POR QUE?! EU NÃO POSSO TER FEITO ISSO!"_**

Sua respiração estava tremida e entrecortada. Seu peito parecia querer partir-se em mil pedaços. O grito foi tão alto e desesperador que até mesmo quem estava lutando parou.

Cell percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Todos foram para cima dele porque notaram que era ele quem controlava Gohan. O andróide expandiu sua força, lançando raios direcionados para cada guerreiro em particular. Todos foram atingidos, mas recusaram-se a desistir. Caíram. Sangraram. Levantaram. Voltaram a atacar.

No entanto, aquele pequeno tempo de distração foi o suficiente para Cell ativar novamente seu controle sobre Gohan.

Ele só não entendia como e nem o porquê do garoto conseguir resistir. Antes era uma perfeita marionete.

 **\- Não...NÃO! CHEGAAAAAA!** \- Gohan explodiu seu Ki de tal forma que todos, exceto Cell, ficaram cegos por alguns segundos.

O mais incrível não eram as lutas incessantes ou as explosões de poder. Era a batalha que Gohan travava contra ele próprio. Cada milímetro de seu corpo queria despedaçar Cell. Mas ele próprio lutava contra isso.

Por mais louco e doente que fosse, Dr. Gero também foi um gênio nas pesquisas cerebrais. Só subestimou a capacidade de um Super Saiyajin. E Cell subestimou aquele que superou os poderes de um.

O poder de Gohan era tremendo, causando arrepios até mesmo em Goku. O garoto forçou-se a ficar de pé. Virou-se para o pai, respirando pesado. Seus olhos, ainda vermelhos, agora eram pura culpa e raiva:

 **\- Desculpe, papai...não posso te obrigar a sofrer por minha causa. Cuide da mamãe. Ela vai precisar.**

 **\- O quê?!** \- Ele não teve nem mesmo um segundo para formular uma reação. Gohan lançou um poderoso Masenko contra ele, jogando-o à quilômetros de distância. **\- GOHAAAN!** \- seu grito ecoou ao longe, chamando a atenção de todos.

 **\- Vão...EMBORA! AGORA!** \- o garoto estava com a voz carregada de raiva. Lembrava o pai, na luta contra Freeza. **\- Levem Trunks e Vegeta daqui!**

 **\- Gohan, não vou deixá-lo lutar sozinho contra esse monstro!** \- Piccolo já se colocava ao lado dele, pronto para a batalha. Sabia que ainda havia um resquício de controle de Cell, pois o rosto do menino ainda estava diferente. Suas pupilas permaneciam avermelhadas.

 **\- Senhor...Piccolo...saia daqui...eu não sei se aguento muito tempo!** \- O corpo de Gohan começava a demonstrar fraqueza. Parecia ceder novamente ao controle de Cell. **\- Não se preocupe...não sou mais aquele bebê chorão.**

O andróide apenas olhava para o garoto. O aparelho que implantara estava fraco pelo tamanho do Ki presente no corpo. Rosnou baixo, preparando-se para uma possível batalha.

 **\- Não vai ser um problema para mim acabar com você, pirralho. Uma pena não poder me divertir mais com seu sofrimento.**

 **\- Se isso fosse verdade...Cell...você não teria me raptado.** \- Gohan sorriu de canto, pois naquele momento tinha entendido todo o esquema do Andróide. Pegar o mais forte para si e destruir os outros a partir do sofrimento de Goku.

Até que o plano deu certo. Por alguns dias.

Cell não suportou este ato de prepotência do garoto. Avançou contra ele, desferindo vários golpes. Todos eles carregados de Ki. Gohan defendia-se e atacava como podia, mas ainda sentia os efeitos do controle mental.

Num ataque mútuo, a explosão de energia deixou os dois feridos. Cell perdeu os dois cascos das suas costas e uma parte da crosta de sua cabeça. Gohan teve o braço esquerdo totalmente quebrado. Um corte profundo provocado pelo desloque de um osso vertia sangue, deixando a pele rubra.

Ele gritou. Dor, raiva, a decepção que sentia de si mesmo, o ódio que sentia de Cell...tudo misturou-se numa onda de fúria. Com o braço direito, ele armava o mais clássico ataque de seu pai.

Cell fazia exatamente a mesma coisa. Só que ele tinha a vantagem de poder usar os dois braços.

 **\- KA...ME…** \- a voz de Gohan ecoava, parecendo unir-se ao som de seu poder aumentando a cada segundo.

 **\- HA...ME…** \- Cell invocava o golpe ao mesmo tempo que o garoto, confiante na morte do adversário.

 **\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** \- os dois gritaram em uníssono quando as duas imensas esferas de energia desprenderam-se de suas mãos, deixando um rastro de luz e força pelo caminho e formando um clarão gigantesco ao chocarem-se.

Os golpes estavam equiparados. Ninguém sabia quem venceria.


	14. Você não está sozinho!

_Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT e DB Super são obras de Akira Toriyama. Nenhum dos personagens desta fanfic me pertencem._

Piccolo só soube onde Goku estava por causa do Ki. Ajudou-o a ficar de pé, e depois todos eles olharam na direção do clarão. Nunca sentiram uma concentração tão grande de poderes num único local.

Goku estava com a respiração entrecortada. Seu corpo já estava ferido demais, assim como o de todos ali. Trunks não estava mais entre eles, e por isso Vegeta parecia em choque.

Ele tinha uma noção de como o príncipe dos saiyajins se sentia. Por isso não poderia ficar ali, parado.

Reuniu todas as forças que restavam e voou em direção ao filho. Todos sabiam o que Goku pretendia fazer e não pensaram duas vezes; iriam ajudar.

Piccolo, antes de seguir os companheiros de batalha, olhou na direção de Vegeta. Os olhos do saiyajins estavam perdidos na figura morta do filho.

 **\- Vegeta, deve ter terrível perder um filho. Mas pior ainda é perder tudo. Você já sofreu isso uma vez; não deixe acontecer de novo.**

E então voou com toda a velocidade que conseguiu em direção à batalha travada entre Gohan e Cell.

 **\- O que é perder tudo...quando tudo já foi perdido?**

A voz rouca de Vegeta era nada mais que um sussurro. Olhou uma vez mais para o corpo de Trunks e fechou os olhos azuis do rapaz. Virou-se e observou o clarão da batalha.

[PLATAFORMA DESTRUÍDA DOS JOGOS DE CELL]

Por um momento a força de Gohan superava a de Cell. Em outro, o andróide mostrava-se mais forte. Os golpes que chocaram-se agora disputavam a vitória, fazendo o céu trovejar e a terra abrir-se.

O menino não desistiria tão fácil. Sim, estava ferido. Sim, ainda estava fraco. E sim, ainda tinha sua força contida por aquele maldito chip.

Mas não jogaria a toalha por besteiras como aquelas.

Cell, por outro lado, via que seria questão de tempo até destruir totalmente o moleque. E seu pai. E seus amigos. A ideia de um futuro assim trazia-lhe muito prazer. Sua maldade não tinha limites. Seus olhos dilatados de loucura e sua risada alta mostravam que a sanidade não fazia parte de seu ser.

Sua vitória estava tão perto que já poderia sentir o gosto!

Então viu que Goku aproximava-se do filho e sua expressão mudou do prazer ao ódio em milésimos de segundo. Piccolo também vinha, mas ele não tinha opção; se cessasse seu Kamehameha, o do moleque o mataria!

Aumentou ainda mais seus poderes, fazendo assim com que Gohan ajoelhasse.

Mas o garoto não desistiu. Já tinha aceitado a ideia da morte. Só queria com todas as forças de seu coração que Cell fosse junto com ele.

 **\- Não vai ser fácil como você pensa, andróide maldito!** \- ele gritou para Cell, mas sabia que seu corpo não suportava mais. Apesar da imensa força dentro de si, Gohan era somente um garoto de onze anos. Por mais que fosse filho do grande e poderoso Goku...ainda era uma criança.

E foi nisso que o pai dele pensou quando chegou perto e apoiou seu corpo. O braço de Gohan estava quase pendendo para baixo quando foi erguido por Goku.

 **\- Eu estou aqui, Gohan! Libere toda a sua força! Você ainda tem muito poder dentro de você, meu filho! Veja!**

Gohan olhou na mesma direção que o pai observava. Kuririn, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Piccolo...todos preparando esferas de Ki para lançar diretamente contra Cell.

Ele sentiu as lágrimas acumularem no canto dos olhos, e depois caíram como fios em seu rosto. Por que? Depois de todo o mal que havia feito, por que todos eles ainda o apoiavam?!

 **\- Ataque com todas as forças, Gohan!** \- Piccolo gritava, enquanto atacava Cell ao mesmo tempo que os outros **\- Eu sempre acreditei em você! Sempre foi o filho que a vida me deu!**

 **\- CALEM A BOCA, SEUS INÚTEIS!**

Cell ainda tinha forças para jogar quem o atrapalhava para longe com a pressão de seu Ki. Desta forma, o embate de forças em que Gohan tinha ligeira vantagem voltou a melhorar para o lado do andróide.

Só faltava um pouco mais...só mais alguns segundos e mataria esse imbecil e o pai dele...a vitória estava próxima!


	15. Orgulho

_Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT e DB Super são obras de Akira Toriyama. Nenhum dos personagens desta fanfic me pertencem._

Vegeta conseguiu usar o mínimo de seu Ki para poder voar até onde a batalha acontecia. Todos os seres insignificantes lá embaixo estavam absortos demais no embate para notarem sua presença.

Ele olhava para Cell e sentia um gosto amargo na garganta. Olhava para Gohan e sentia ódio. Para ele parecia simplesmente impossível que o filho de Kakarotto não conseguisse lutar contra o domínio de Cell.

Queria acabar com os dois, pois eles acabaram com sua linhagem. Com seu orgulho.

Mataram seu único filho.

Ele preparou seu ataque da forma mais rápida que conseguiu. Lançou-o com toda a força de seu Ki restante e conseguiu ferir Cell. Não da forma que gostaria, mas foi eficiente em distraí-lo.

 **\- Mas o que...Vegeta?!** \- Cell realmente não esperava por aquela. Achava que Vegeta já estava longe, que já tinha desistido até mesmo de presenciar a luta.

Não imaginava que o desejo por vingança pudesse dar tanta força de vontade ao saiyajin. E este foi seu erro.

 **\- AGORA, GOHAN!** \- Goku gritou enquanto apoiava seu filho. Aquele era o momento perfeito. Se não conseguisse matar Cell naquele instante, Gohan seria assassinado. Assim como todos ali.

 **\- Morra...MORRA CELL! AAAAAAAAHHHH!**

A explosão foi tal que a luz gerada pela energia de Gohan criou um imenso clarão. Era como se todos estivessem perdidos no limbo do espaço-tempo.

Os gritos de Cell foram abafados pelo sangue que enchia sua garganta e sua boca. Afogava-se nas próprias entranhas. A promessa feita por Goku acabou sendo cumprida por Gohan: lutou com todas as forças e destruiu cada mísera célula do corpo de Cell.

Elas partiam-se como carne picada ao fogo. Depois derretiam em massas bolhosas e sanguinolentas. Até virarem um simples vapor ralo, que foi levado para fora da atmosfera devido ao imenso alcance do Kamehameha que o garoto criou.

Aos poucos até mesmo a claridade amenizou. Goku estava fraco. Assim como todos ali.

Mas de todos os presentes ali, ninguém estava tão prejudicado quanto Gohan.

Goku ouviu um barulho estridente e fino. Depois algo cair do pescoço de Gohan. O chip metálico e controlador. Fez questão de pisar naquela coisa nojenta.

Percebeu que fizeram a coisa certa; por mais que tentassem, não conseguiriam livrar o garoto daquele controle. Cell teria de morrer para isso acontecer. E morreu nas mãos de quem ele manipulou.

Gohan virou-se cambaleante para o pai. Seu sorriso fraco misturava-se com as lágrimas que desabavam. Ele sabia, de alguma forma, que seu corpo não aguentava todo aquele poder.

Por isso só manifestava sua força quando a situação exigia isso.

O que Cell fez foi minar este lado controlado e sensato de Gohan, transformando-o numa besta assassina. E o garoto não suportava pensar nisso.

 **\- Pai...senhor Piccolo...Trunks...eu não…** \- ele nem chegou a terminar a frase. Seu corpo amoleceu e ele desabou.

Só não caiu no chão porque Goku o segurou. Sentia o Ki do filho decair drasticamente. Aquele andróide maldito...ele não apenas controlou Gohan, como também drenou suas forças! Por isso era tão difícil de se derrotar!

 **\- Vamos para a Plataforma Celeste. Temos que levar Trunks, para ser revivido pelas esferas do Dragão. Dendê pode ajudar Gohan. Vamos logo, não temos muito tempo!**

Yamcha seguiu para onde haviam deixado o corpo de Trunks, colocando-o nos ombros. Quase todos alçaram vôo imediatamente.

Piccolo e Vegeta ficaram ali. O mestre de Gohan sabia que Vegeta não tinha feito aquilo para salvar a Terra ou a própria pele. Tudo o que ele queria era vingança.

Ainda assim, naquele momento o admirava.

 **\- Você foi decisivo para a nossa salvação, Vegeta. Venha, vamos até a plataforma. Logo Trunks vai voltar à vida.**

 **\- Isso não alivia a raiva que sinto, seu verme. Minha vontade era de acabar com aquela lata asquerosa e o filho do Kakarotto num golpe só.**

 **\- Bom...você vai ter que passar por todos nós para conseguir encostar num fio de cabelo do Gohan.**

Enquanto via Piccolo sorrir brevemente e voar com velocidade, Vegeta pensava em seu orgulho ferido.

Ser superado por Trunks ele aceitava muito bem. Afinal, era seu filho.

Mas um soldado de classe baixa E O FILHO DELE conseguirem este feito...era demais. Para o grande príncipe dos saiyajins, isso equivalia à morte.

 **\- Eu nunca mais vou lutar.**

Não seguiu em direção à Plataforma. Voava de volta à Corporação Capsula. Por mais que Bulma falasse, ao menos ela sabia quando deveria deixá-lo sozinho.

E era isso o que ele mais queria.


	16. Despertar e escolhas

_Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT e DB Super são obras de Akira Toriyama. Nenhum dos personagens desta fanfic me pertencem._

Dendê havia pedido à Bulma para reunir as Esferas do Dragão já há algum tempo. Elas estavam seguras na Plataforma para serem usadas no momento certo.

Assim que sentiu Ki's conhecidos aproximarem-se, colocou-se próximo à entrada da Plataforma. Todos eles estavam feridos e Trunks poderia ser revivido através de um pedido a Shenlong.

 **\- Dendê! Depressa!**

 **\- Coloque o Gohan aqui, Goku!** \- Dendê indicou o chão próximo à porta de entrada da Plataforma Celeste.

Goku não hesitou em seguir o conselho de Dendê. Deitou o filho no chão com o máximo de cuidado. Sentia o garoto gelar desde o momento em que saíram daquele maldito campo de batalha.

O novo Kami-Samá concentrou seu Ki e recostou as mãos no peito de Gohan. Sua energia não apenas curava ferimentos, como também recuperava parte da força do prejudicado.

Mas se ele curasse apenas Gohan, não poderia ajudar os outros. Por auxiliou Gohan apenas para que conseguisse sair da situação em que estava sozinho. Se iria demorar ou não...dependeria do corpo e da mente do garoto.

 **\- Goku, há alguns quartos com mais de uma cama lá dentro. Vocês dois precisam descansar.** \- Dendê terminava de curar o saiyajin, enquanto o Sr. Popo pegava o menino e o carregava até um dos quartos.

Todos foram curados. Os pedidos a Shenlong foram feitos. Todas as vítimas de Cell foram revividas. E como pedido particular de Kuririn, a andróide número 18 foi revivida na forma humana.

E, como ela deixou bem claro, não agradeceria por tal favor. Ainda assim, antes de descer da Plataforma, lançou uma piscadela ao carequinha.

 **\- É...acho que finalmente o mundo vai entrar nos eixos.** \- Kuririn ria divertido, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

[INTERIOR DO TEMPLO DE KAMI-SAMA]

Um dia se passou. Nada de Gohan acordar.

Dois dias se passaram. Pesadelos tomavam conta de sua mente.

Três dias. Goku cuidava para que a temperatura do filho não subisse ainda mais.

Ele tinha certeza que Gohan agora lutava contra ele próprio.

Sabia disso porque já tinha passado por esta experiência. O descontrole total de seu Ki, quando tornou-se Super Saiyajin pela primeira vez.

Mas ao menos naquela ocasião teve tempo para descansar. Fugiu do condenado planeta Namekusei e vagou pelo espaço na pequena nave batedora que encontrou. Ficou dias colocando as forças e a cabeça no lugar.

Gohan não teve esta oportunidade. Cell não permitiu isso.

Somente no quarto dia o garoto acordou.

Sua visão estava turva e desfocada. Não reconhecia o lugar. Isso o fez levantar imediatamente. As lembranças estavam todas embaralhadas.

Aniversário. Pesca. Golpe. Lugar escuro. Prisão. Cell. Escuridão de novo. Raiva. Explosão. Lutas. Morte.

 **\- PAI!** \- ele olhou em volta, o coração apertado e a respiração apressada. Não...ele não aguentaria viver se…

 **\- Hey...estou aqui. Estou aqui.** \- Goku levantou-se da própria cama, indo de encontro ao filho. Tocou a testa dele e sorriu **\- Está bem melhor! Você ficou apagado por quatro dias, Gohan.**

 **\- Pai, o torneio...as lutas...e a mamãe, e você, e o senhor Piccolo...e…** \- Sua voz tremia e ele sentou-se na cama novamente. **\- E o Trunks...Desculpe...eu deveria ter sido mais forte!**

 **\- Gohan, preciso que você me escute.** \- Goku sentou-se ao lado do garoto, secando suas lágrimas e bagunçando os cabelos rebeldes e negros do filho. **\- Nós revivemos Trunks e todos os que foram mortos por Cell. Bulma nos ajudou com as esferas do Dragão. E isso só foi possível porque você venceu Cell.**

 **\- Mas papai…**

 **\- Não. Nada de "mas". Você é um garoto, Gohan. Exiji demais de você porque você é meu filho. Eu considero uma alegria e uma honra encontrar inimigos fortes e lutar contra eles. Defender a Terra? Uma consequência boa. Mas você não precisa ser assim. Reclamo tanto de sua mãe o pressionar nos estudos e acabo fazendo a mesma coisa nas lutas.**

 **\- Pai...eu gosto de lutar.** \- ele olhou sorrindo para Goku, que internamente sentia-se vitorioso com o que o filho dissera. **\- E também gosto de estudar. Mas prefiro treinar com você e o senhor Piccolo do que estudar por doze ou quatorze horas seguidas.**

Gohan levantou-se devagar. Já sentia-se forte o suficiente para andar, por isso recusou a ajuda de Goku.

 **\- Só...não queria ser fraco assim. Cair numa armadilha dessas...é ridículo!** \- ele cerrou os punhos, abaixando a cabeça e trincando os dentes.

 **\- Gohan...qualquer um de nós teria sido pego. O doutor Gero estudou cada aspecto dos saiyajins. Nada que você fizesse poderia surtir efeito. Bulma estudou os restos do chip que Cell implantou em você. Ficou muito admirada que você tenha resistido a ele. Normalmente nem mesmo eu ou Vegeta conseguiríamos.**

O garoto arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Então...ele era mais forte do que pensava.

Era seu dever, portanto, manter aquela força. E seria sua alegria lutar ao lado do pai.


	17. Do que o mundo precisa

_Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT e DB Super são obras de Akira Toriyama. Nenhum dos personagens desta fanfic me pertencem._

Assim que voltaram para casa, Goku e Gohan foram recebidos com o maior amor que Chichi poderia demonstrar.

Especialmente pelo filho.

Foram tantos abraços e beijos nas bochechas e apertos e lágrimas que o garoto ficou extremamente encabulado. Não conseguia sorrir totalmente. Chegou a chorar em alguns momentos, enquanto retribuía os abraços da mãe.

 **\- Mamãe, desculpe...olha como você está! Exausta! Não queria ter causado isso!**

 **\- Shhh! Você não causou nada! Aquele monstro foi o culpado. Gohan…** \- ela olhou no fundo dos olhos brilhantes e negros do filho, bagunçando seus cabelos. **\- Eu já sinto orgulho de você todos os dias. Mas nesta batalha, você se superou.**

Ela ficou aliviada ao ver uma expressão bem menos triste no rosto do garoto, enquanto virava-se e ia em direção ao fogão.

 **\- Imaginem vocês dois quando eu falar para as outras mães que meu marido e meu filho são os salvadores do mundo!** \- seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ela cortava filezinhos pequenos de peixe **\- Vão todas morrer de inveja!**

Goku e Gohan ficaram sem graça, e coçavam a cabeça enquanto pequenas gotas desciam pelas têmporas de cada um. Chichi às vezes conseguia ser...teatral.

 **\- Mãe...o que é isso tudo de comida? A gente come bastante, mas isso já é exagero.** \- o garoto olhava a mesa, repleta de delícias. Isso sem falar de uma outra mesa rústica que foi posta do lado de fora da casa, com ainda mais guloseimas.

 **\- Seu aniversário, oras.**

 **\- Mas...eu acho que já tive uma festa de aniversário esse ano.** \- ele olhava confuso para a mãe. Quando disse que achava, não estava sendo irônico ou brincando. As lembranças dos últimos dias ainda não voltaram completamente à sua cabeça.

 **\- Sim, você já teve. Mas agora você tem dois aniversários. Assim como Trunks. Esta festa é pra vocês dois.** \- ela colocava as mãos na cintura, decidida.

Goku concordava com cada palavra da esposa. Todo aquele tempo que passou longe, treinando sozinho...agora poderia treinar com o filho. E com Piccolo. E com seus amigos.

Era hora de recuperar o tempo que achava ter perdido.

[JARDIM DA FAMÍLIA SON]

Quase todos marcaram presença na comemoração. O único que não estava ali era Vegeta.

O príncipe dos saiyajins ainda não estava com humor para eventos sociais. Especialmente os que envolviam Kakarotto e seu filho.

Trunks apareceu, no entanto. Anunciou que era hora de voltar para seu tempo e que decidiu ir ao final do dia. Naquele momento, tudo o que queria era aproveitar os momentos de festa e paz.

 **\- Gohan...eu quero agradecer. Graças a vocês todos, especialmente a você, agora sei como derrotar os monstros do meu tempo.**

 **\- Agradecer?...Trunks...se não fosse por mim...você não teria morrido...me perdoe.** \- o garoto abaixou a cabeça, mexendo timidamente no prato de salgadinhos.

 **\- Não tenho nada o que perdoar. Só a pedir.** \- ele esperou que Gohan o olhasse com aquela expressão curiosa que sempre foi algo só do menino. **\- Continue sendo você. Não o que os outros esperam que você seja.**

Foi mais que o suficiente para o menino abrir aquele sorriso largo, tão característico.

Goku observou ao longe a conversa dos dois e riu da doce ironia da situação. No futuro de Trunks, Gohan fôra seu mentor. Nesta época, era Trunks quem aconselhava Gohan.

Ao fim do dia, o jovem de cabelos lavanda anunciou chegara sua hora de partir. Todos despediram-se dele e o viram subir em sua máquina do tempo.

Goku acenava, pensando que devia sua vida à Trunks.

Piccolo olhava um pouco mais distante, tendo a certeza de que o futuro estava muito bem encaminhado.

Kuririn, Yamcha e Tenshinhan despediam-se, pensando em como todos falavam da brutalidade dos saiyajins, mas como eram testemunhas de que havia bondade na raça. Até mesmo em Vegeta.

Bulma agradecia internamente por ter um filho tão bondoso.

Gohan apenas observava. Ao lado da mãe e do pai, finalmente teve a certeza de que a Terra não precisava de outro cientista. Ou outro lutador.

Ele é Son Gohan. E é disso que o mundo precisa.


End file.
